Tuck Everlasting: A different ending
by Just Call Me Banana
Summary: Jesse returns to Treegap in search of Winnie in 2002, and he finds not Winnie, but her granddaughter Adele. Winnie is married and dead, but Adele has a secret! ALTERNATE ENDING to TUCK EVERLASTING!
1. In search of a love

Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable from the movie or book Tuck Everlasting.  
  
A/N: This is an alternate ending to the book and movie Tuck Everlasting. (I absolutely despised the actual ending!) And, I'm not going to take time to write a summary of the story in the beginning of this. Hopefully you've seen the movie or read the book, because I'm pretty much rewriting the last few pages of the book!  
  
Eighty-five years had past since Winnie had met Jesse Tuck in the forest. And Jesse Tuck, now 189 years old, was on his way back to find her. If she was still alive then she would surely have drank the water from the spring. But what really bothered Jesse was that if she didn't drink it, then it would impossible for him to be with someone forever. If what the man at the restaurant had said about the woods being bulldozed was true, then that meant if Jesse were ever to fall in love again, the girl would be unable to become immortal like Jesse.  
  
As Jesse dismounted his motorcycle between the house Winnie had lived in when he was here last and the forest he was surprised to see what he did. There, crouching by a gravestone, was a girl. She turned around, quite startled that Jesse was there, and then she smiled warmly. The girl could be no older than seventeen. She had long, thick, and wavy golden brown hair that swept far past her shoulders. She had dazzling blue eyes, and rough, tanned skin. Once she stood, Jesse discovered that she was also quite short, but quite thin. She couldn't be taller that 5'3".  
  
"Can I help you?" the girl asked him politely.  
  
"Actually, I believe maybe you can," Jesse replied with a grin on his face. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Winifred Foster. You wouldn't have happened to see her, would you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the girl replied solemnly as she stepped to the side of the gravestone. As Jesse stared at the gravestone, he read what was inscripted on the front. There, in bold lettering read, Winifred Foster Jackson, Dear Wife, Dear Mother, 1899-1999.  
  
"So, just four years ago she died," Jesse said solemnly.   
  
"You act as though that is such a short time," the girl observed humorously, though she was still almost in tears.  
  
"You have no idea," Jesse replied quietly. "How did you know Winnie, if I may ask."  
  
"Well, Winifred is my grandmother," the girl replied sadly. "I have been coming back to this grave once a year to remember my dear grandmother. She died four years ago today. I'm very sorry to disappoint you, sir, but you're welcome to stay the night up at the house."  
  
"You live there, then?" Jesse questioned her.  
  
"Actually no," the girl said. "I just stay there every year when I come back here."  
  
"Well, I would love to take your offer in staying for the night," Jesse replied with a little more happiness. "I have quite a long journey ahead of me."  
  
"Well, you can tell me more about that journey over a glass of lemonade," the girl said cheerily as they made their way up to the house, which appeared almost exactly as it had 85 years ago.  
  
The two were soon settled down in the sun room, sitting side by side on a very comfortable yellow wicker couch.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name," the girl said as soon as they were settled.   
  
'This girl sure is polite,' Jesse thought wonderously. 'I haven't seen that for quite a long time.'  
  
"My name is Jesse," Jesse replied. "Jesse Johnson. And yours would be?"   
  
'Why did I just tell her the wrong last name?' Jesse thought. 'I know Miles says I always should, but I think I can trust this girl.'  
  
"Adele Mae Jesse Foster Jackson" the girl replied. "It's a handful, isn't it? My first two middle names are named after people my mother loved. Mae was a very wonderful woman she would never forget, and Jesse was her first and truest love. And then Foster was my mother's original last name."  
  
"So I suppose Winifred was married then?" Jesse inquired, even though he knew the gravestone said so.  
  
"Yes, she was married to a man named David Jackson," Adele replied. "She met him while traveling. After she met this family called the Tucks she left Treegap with her parents and traveled the world."  
  
"I see," Jesse replied, quite sad that his Winnie had married. "And she had children then?"  
  
"Yes, two boys named Jesse and Miles," Adele replied. Jesse smiled a huge smile. So, Winnie hadn't forgotten him after all. She even had named her two boys after the two Tuck boys.  
  
"And, then you must be one of their daughters?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"Yes," Adele replied cheerfully. "Jesse is my father."  
  
"So, if you don't live here, where do you live?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"I don't live anywhere, really," Adele replied thoughtfully. "I just travel. I want to see the whole world, and I am definitely on my way to accomplishing that feat."  
  
"You are only a teenager, aren't you?" Jesse questioned her. "And you are not in school, but traveling the world?"  
  
Adele replied to Jesse how she did to all of the people she met. "I was home-schooled as a child, and I graduated from high school in 1999, just before my grandmother died."  
  
"Do you not live with your parents?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"Both of my parents are dead," Adele replied sadly. "My mother died about the same time as my grandmother, and my father died in a car accident quite a long time ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jesse replied.  
  
"It's okay," Adele replied. "It's better this way."  
  
"So, have you attended college then?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I have a bachelor's degree in business," Adele replied. "And what about you, where do you live? What do you do?"  
  
"I travel everywhere on my own," Jesse replied. "I was also home-schooled, and my schooling is far over. My parents used to live near here, but they moved quite some time ago."  
  
"If they lived near here, then I would most surely know them," Adele replied confidently.   
  
"Mmmm, I don't think so," Jesse replied laughing, and the subject was dropped.  
  
"Oh my, the time really has flown by, hasn't it?" Adele replied, as the sun had set long ago, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. "I do think that I'll be going to bed now. Would you like me to show you your room?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Jesse replied. "I really can't thank you enough for letting me stay."  
  
"It's my pleasure," Adele replied. She led him up the stairs, and Jesse discovered that Adele slept in Winnie's old room, and Jesse was given the room right next door.  
  
"Good night, Jesse," Adele said as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Well, that's all for the moment! I'll be updating soon, and you all will be receiving quite a surprise from the story! (Or, I hope it will be a surprise!)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review! Review! Review!  
(It makes my day!) 


	2. A new face

AN: Well, here's the next chapter! (Yes, I FINALLY got around to writing it!)   
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except some things like Adele!   
  
Tuck Everlasting: A Different Ending  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day Adele awoke as the sun's rays were peeking up behind the small fragment of the forest that hadn't been demolished. She dressed in a blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt and a pair of bootcut jeans, and slipped on a pair of brown sandals before bringing her hair into a messy bun. This was routine, and Adele hardly noticed she was doing it anymore. She dabbed on a tiny bit of makeup and quietly opened the door, hoping not to wake Jesse. About thirty minutes later Jesse climbed down the stairs to find Adele finishing up the pancakes, eggs, and sausage she had been baking.  
  
"Wow, where did you learn to cook like this?" Jesse replied wonderously at all of the well-made food.  
  
"Oh, I've had lots of practice," she replied smiling to herself. "Grab a plate, Jesse, it's almost ready." And a couple of minutes later they were sitting down at the same table that Winnie had eaten dinner at over eighty years before.   
  
"So, where are you off to after this?" Adele inquired.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Jesse replied. "I was hoping to be able to take your grandmother to the Eiffel Tower when I returned."  
  
"When did you meet my grandmother?" Adele questioned him a little suspiciously. "It can't have been long ago, you don't look a day past seventeen."  
  
"It seems like it has been forever since I last saw your grandmother," Jesse replied calmly. "But in fact, it wasn't quite that long ago. I should have come back here much sooner, but it wasn't safe."  
  
"Wasn't safe?" Adele asked him curiously. "What wasn't safe, if I may ask."  
  
"Oh, let's just say your grandmother and I got in quite a bit of trouble a while back, and it probably wasn't okay for me to return until now," Jesse said. "And I really regret that too."  
  
"You know," Adele spoke up with a thoughtful look adorning her face. "My grandmother did say something about waiting for a certain boy named Jesse to come for her. But it can't have been you. Your name is Jesse Johnson, is it not? My grandmother spoke of a boy by the name of Jesse Tuck." At this, a flicker of hope decorated Jesse's face.  
  
"Yes?" Jesse replied hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but the boy never came," Adele replied knowingly. "It was quite a shame too, it was with him that my mother wanted to be all along."  
  
"There's something I should probably tell you, Adele," Jesse spoke up guiltily. "I haven't been telling you the complete truth this whole time."  
  
"You don't say, Jesse Tuck?" Adele inquired innocently. At this Jesse smiled a wide grin, and it was returned with an identical one from Adele.   
  
"Of course, my grandmother told me the story," Adele replied. "About you and her, falling in love and such. And she never left you in truth, you know. She will always love you, Jesse."  
  
For the next few weeks Jesse remained at the Foster/Jackson home, and in the short time he was there, he felt something he hadn't felt in such a long time it was almost ghostly to him, the feeling of love. It was true, he had fallen in love with this mysterious young woman who was so like her grandmother it was uncanny. And at brunch one day, as the two were seated out on the patio in two black iron chairs, Jesse decided that he had better act upon his instincts. However, he wasn't too sure if Adele returned his feelings. And then there was another problem, if Adele did indeed love Jesse back, she wouldn't be able to be with him anyway, for the spring had been demolished along with the forest. Jesse wouldn't be able to be with anyone, he realized.  
  
"Adele," he whispered, and she looked up at hi alarmed.  
  
"What is it, Jesse?" she replied, with a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Adele, what I had with your grandmother was wonderful," he began. "But it could never be. She got married to someone else, and I kind of knew she would the whole time. What we had was love, but it wasn't a strong enough love to keep her from living her life fulfilled. But Adele, I'm beginning to feel something that I'd forgotten was in my heart all along. I love you, Adele Jackson, and I can never be with you."  
  
"But, Jesse," Adele began.  
  
"No, if I can never be with you, then I'm leaving." And at that, Jesse sprinted quickly out to his motorcycle, all the while with Adele yelling passionately to him. And he took off, knowing that if he couldn't be with her, then he didn't think he could stand being there to watch her grow old.  
  
There's lots more to come, I PROMISE! Just review, and it will be on its way!   
  
THE STORY'S FAR FROM OVER! 


	3. The big city

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I think you all know that!  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter 3! Leave me lots and lots of reviews, it makes me happy! (hehe)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuck Everlasting: A Different Ending  
Chapter 3  
  
Adele Jackson gracefully stepped out of the taxi cab she had been riding in. She placed some coins into a slot in the side of the car door, and quickly thanked the driver. She glanced all around her, attempting to take in everything at once. However, it is quite difficult to take in all of Madison Square Garden in one glance. She let out a long sigh, and quickly but elegantly walked up to a small botique with a neon lit sign with the name Jisele in cursive writing on it. A small grin adorned her face as the door vanished into thin air, and she gracefully entered the shop.   
  
"Adele, how are you?" a young, thin, short lady with shoulder length, straight black hair, pale skin, and rosy cheeks greeted her. She looked to be about in her 20s, and looked quite pleasant indeed.  
  
"I'm just fine, Macilie," Adele replied as she walked up to the humble young lady.  
  
"Good, good," Macilie replied happily while walking over to Adele. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No, not at the moment," Adele replied sadly. "I'm just here to browse, I suppose."  
  
"Ofcourse," Macilie said cheerfully. "Just give me a holler if you need me!" Adele smiled to herself. Macilie was one of the nicest people she knew. There weren't that many nice people these days, and in New York City it was even rarer to find a truly pleasant person. Her light pink sweater/dress that went just past her thighs was very loose, with a navy blue belt around her waist. She had on gray, wool pants, and flat, tan mocassin-like sandals. The style was all the rage in Europe at the moment, and the trend was seen all over the streets of New York. That was why Adele liked Jisele so much, it reminded her of all of the shops she used to visit, especially with the friendly service. Adele herself was dressed in A sky blue, tight fitting, cotton turtleneck, with a pastel pink corduroy skirt reaching just past her knees. On her feet were knee length cotton boots matching her sweater. Her large hoop earings, wavy blonde hair, and dramatic makeup made her look even lovelier. Everyone was wearing smoky black eyeliner and shadow these days, and light pink everywhere else. (Of course, just the girls, not boys)  
  
After she picked out a purple silk dress for an upcoming ball being held by the mayor of New York City, she made her way to the register, to glance at the newspaper Macilie was reading.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Macilie asked her as she carefully placed the dress into a box. "China, Japan, Iraq, Albania, and Kazakhstan have declared war on Germany, Great Britain, Italy, Spain, Dijibouti, Russia, and the United States. It's confirmed that this is the beginning of World War IV."  
  
"That's terrible," Adele replied. "Gosh, it seems like only yesterday when we conquered the Latvians to take World War III."  
  
"I know," Macilie replied, almost sadly. "Things are changing so much." The truth was, it had been thirty whole years since that day that Adele had met Jesse Tuck at the woods beside her grandmother's house. And Adele hadn't seen him since. She knew that she was meant to be with Jesse, and she thought about him everyday. She also knew that fate would most likely bring them together. After all, they had all the time in the world, didn't they?  
  
"Well, here you go, Adele," Macilie said, handing Adele a light sea green bag with the words Jisele in cursive writing on the side. "Have a safe trip home, okay? When those taxis fly they can get quite out of control."  
  
"I'm sure I will be fine, Macilie, but thanks all the same," Adele replied as she walked out of the shop. Adele was quite wealthy now, and she was living in a large flat in the upper east side of New York City. She had decided about twenty years ago to invest in a small, unknown computer company by the name of Danki, and shortly afterwards, it had become the wealthiest company in the world. Of course, Adele had struck it rich, being one of their highest investors. So, she had sold at exactly the right time, just at the company's peak, and slowly it decreased, but Adele had played her part, and become filthy rich in the process. She had had all different kinds of jobs since thirty years ago. She would take up a new identity about every five years. Sometimes she would be Winifred Jackson, sometimes Elizabeth Foster, sometimes Matilda Perry, sometimes Melissa Ratford, sometimes Jaclyn Moore, and she had finally returned to Adele Foster Jackson. The only person that knew of her true identity was Macilie, her truest and best friend. They had been friends for ten years now, since Macilie was sixteen. They had met when Adele had moved to New York City ten years ago.   
  
As Adele began to hail a taxi cab, someone came sprinting down the sidewalk, and collided with Adele.  
  
"I'm so incredibly sorry," the man apoligized as he picked up his briefcase, and took off down the sidewalk again. Adele peered at the back of his head, and a familiar feeling crept up on her. That hair and voice were familiar, too familiar. And then she realized it. That was the hair and voice of Jesse Tuck.  
  
"Wait!" she screamed suddenly. But it was too late, the man was already gone.  
  
==============================================================================================  
  
I know, I know, I'M EVIL! Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I realize this was kind of a sucky chapter, but I'll try to update soon.  
  
-Teagan Magdalena 


End file.
